legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen out in front of a memorial of Seris at the Defenders' Mansion) Heroes:..................... Alex:............. Jordan:............ Erin;............... Ashley:................... Miles: *Sigh* Jack: He was a good man.... Izuku: One of the greatest heroes ever.... Zulu: And a true family man..... Anne:....... Mirzak: I won't forget the good you did for this Omniverse Seris. You did both them...and me a great service... Alex:...... Mirzak: Rest easy..... (Mirzak stands up) Mirzak:....... Alex:.....Goodbye dad... Erin: We'll...miss you. (Jack puts a hand on Erin's shoulder) Jack:...... Erin: *Looks at Jack* ..... Jack: I'm here for you. Erin:..... (Erin hugs Jack and buries her face in his chest crying) Jack:....*Pats Erin's back gently* (Jordan looks at this then goes and hugs Ashley) Alex:..... (Alex looks at Xylia who's seen with Jason and Ivy looking at Avalos's body) Xylia:...... (Alex walks over to the three) Alex: Hey. Xylia: Oh. Hey Alex. Jason: You doing okay man? Alex: Pushing through... You? Xylia:..... Jason:..... Alex: Xylia? Xylia:.....I'm taking him with me. Alex: Hm? Xylia: I'm burying him in my realm, so he'll never be alone again.... Alex: Wow. I'm... Surprised. Xylia: Avalos did horrible, unforgivable things.... But we did have something... He forgot about that. But I never did... Alex: Jason are you okay with this? Jason: Of course I am. I can respect her wanting to do this for him. Alex: Right... Xylia:..... Alex: Well, I'll leave you to mourn.... (Alex walks off as Xylia puts a hand on Avalos's chest) Xylia: *Tears up* (The scene cuts to black) WEEKS LATER........... (The heroes are seen sitting around at home) Alex:...... (Erin comes out of her room and goes over to Alex) Alex: Hey... Erin: Hey.... *Looks around* ... Jordan still at home with mom? Alex: Yeah... It was nice of him to look after her for awhile... Erin: Yeah..... Alex:...... Erin:...... Alex: You doing okay? Erin: *Sighs* I'm pulling though. its... Its still unreal. Alex: Yeah.... I don't think it'll ever set in truly. Erin: Neither do I.... Alex:...... (Blue then crawls onto the couch) Blue: Erin? Erin: Oh. *Pets Blue's head* Hey Blue. Blue: Are you... All right? Erin: Yeah. Just.....tired is all. Blue: Oh... I just,.... Haven't played with you in a while so.... Erin: Sorry kiddo. I'm just not in the mood to play. Blue: You sure...? Erin Yeah.... Blue: *Whine*.... Erin: Blue.. Please don't be sad... Its not that I don't want to play with you. Blue: I know.... Erin: Then why are you whining...? Blue: I don't like seeing you sad Erin.... Erin:.... (Erin grabs Blue, pulls him over and hugs him. He returns the hug) Alex:... *Pats Blue's head* Thanks little buddy. Blue: No problem. Alex: *Small smile* (Erin pats Blue's head to and a moment later, Spore comes up and holds up some fruit) Spore: Hungry guys? Alex: Huh? Spore: I grew some more fruit thought you might like some. Alex: Oh, sure. Erin: I'll take some. Blue: Me too! (Spore gives all 3 of them some fruit) Erin: Thanks Spore. Spore: You're welcome! Katlyn's spider friend likes my fruit. Alex: Really? Spore: Yep. Alex: Huh, wow. (Erin is seen eating her fruit. She then looks at her arm confused) Erin: Huh? Spore: What? Erin: That's weird. I just had a scratch here earlier. Alex: A scratch? Erin: Yeah, Murphy scratched me last night accidentally when he fell off the bed. Now it's gone. Alex: *Looks at it* Huh. That's weird. Blue: Yeah I saw the scratch to. Where did it go? Erin: Not sure. Alex: Wait. (Alex looks at his knee) Alex: I had a bruise here as well! Now it's gone too! Spore: Whoa! That's weird! (Alex looks at the fruit then at his knee) Alex: Wait... Guys do you think....? Erin:.... Hey Spore, you should show Miles your fruit. Spore: Why? Erin: Just a feeling. Spore: Umm, okay. (Spore leaves) Erin:... Do you think its true? Alex: I don't know. But if it is, we might have another healer ally. Erin: That would be nice. Alex: Yeah. (Slimer and Jessica then walk out) Slimer: Hey guys! Alex: Oh hey Jess, Slimer. Blue: Hi mommy! Slimer: Hey there sweetie! Jessica: What's going on? Alex: Nothing much. Erin: Just sitting. Blue: Eating some of Spore's fruit! Slimer: Aww that was nice of him! Jessica: Our Spiderling seems to like the fruit. Alex: Yeah we heard. Hey what was his name again? Jessica: Uhhhh I think it was Webster. Alex: Ah yeah! Webster! Erin; Heh. That's a fitting name. Blue: Webster is cool! He's fun! Slimer: I bet he is sweetie. Blue: *Smile* Erin: Where is Katlyn anyway? Jessica: Out on the beach with Anne. I tell ya those two have really clicked lately as friends. Alex: Well I think it had something to do with those battle suits. Jessica: Those suits were pretty awesome. Slimer: Anne and Kat like them the most since it makes them super strong and fast! Jessica: Exactly. Alex: Well at least Anne's got a new best friend now! Slimer: Yep! Erin: *Small smile* Alex: *sigh* Well I feel a little better now. Erin: Yeah. Me too. Jessica: Well that's great to hear guys. Alex: Thanks. (Jessica smiles before the scene cuts to Anne, Katlyn and Ava sitting on the beach) Anne: *Smiling* Katlyn: *Sigh* I'll still never get over how amazing that was. Anne: Me either. Katlyn: I wanna take my suit out again and just go nuts! But Miles said its for emergencies... Anne: Yeah.... Katlyn: But, at least it helped us become better friends Anne! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales